


a new adventure

by FillorianHighKink



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Character Indulges Partner Who's Into Watersports; Finds Pleasure in Their Enthusiasm, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Intergluteal Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Watersports - Omorashi (the deliberately induced kind)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FillorianHighKink/pseuds/FillorianHighKink
Summary: After they fill out a kink form, Quentin's curiosity is piqued by how highly Eliot rated 'watersports'.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	a new adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquamarineSock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquamarineSock/gifts).



> For anyone in the Bulletproof Exchange coming into this one blind, here's a picture of Quentin:  
> 
> 
> And of Eliot:  
> 
> 
> This is set post-canon (and implies some happy ending shit happened in between), so all you really need to know is that they do magic with finger tutting (plus some other elements, depending).

When Quentin asks Eliot to fill out the kink form, he’s fully prepared to be surprised. After all, his own interests may be wide and varied, but he hasn’t actually _done_ most of them. Which is mostly what this exercise is about.

He takes his time filling out his own list, dithering over several of his selections, unable to decide whether to go with a 3 (interested if partner is interested), a 4 (interested), or a 5 (would definitely try this). When he’s done, there are a lot of dots filled on the right side (3-5), with very little 2’s (uninterested) and only a couple of 1’s (hard no).

He expects Eliot to be long done when he looks up, but Eliot is still hunched over, thinking hard about his answers. Quentin smiles to himself, pleased that Eliot is taking this seriously. He honestly expected Eliot to scoff at the exercise, so this is nice.

They get comfortable on the couch, Quentin stretching out with his head in Eliot’s lap as they trade papers, and Quentin notices what had taken so long—Eliot has left quite a few comments beside his selections, clarifying little details. Something inside Quentin warms at the thought of Eliot making sure Quentin knows _exactly_ what he likes.

It’s no surprise to find mostly 4’s and 5’s amongst the magical items on the list—most of these, they’ve already tried. Quentin wasn’t exactly shy once he found out what was available to them in the world of sex magic.

But yeah, there are definitely some surprises, as expected. A lot of the things he’s been happy to let Eliot do to him, it turns out Eliot wouldn’t mind trying the other way. And—oh. Next to ‘watersports’, Eliot’s circled in a 5. Quentin knows he shaded in a 3 on this one, because it was one he almost put down as a 2 until he considered it with Eliot. In the margin, Eliot has scrawled, _more into the idea of you watching than you having to get messy_. Huh.

Eliot tugs on Quentin’s hair as he reads through his list, and Quentin looks up to see a smile on his face. “You are one kinky motherfucker, Q. I’m the luckiest man alive.”

“I could say the same. On both counts. Did you see the one about cockwarming?”

“I did. And I see a whole lot of 3’s here. Promise me you’re not just indulging me?”

Quentin shakes his head. “No, I thought about each one. Obviously we should talk through anything we wanna try, but like—” He pauses to swallow, checking back at his list to make sure he’d been reading the right row, and that he’s not about to embarrass himself. “Like you put a 5 on ‘watersports’? What would be involved in that, exactly?”

It’s so rare to see Eliot blush, Quentin wishes he had a camera. “Ah, that. You know that doesn’t mean like, water-skiing, right?”

Quentin rolls his eyes. “I know what watersports means in this context. Just, there’s a lot it _could_ mean, and your comment is very vague.”

“You really just wanna go straight for the center of my id, huh?” Eliot says, setting down Quentin’s list to focus on Quentin. “Alright. What I’m talking about here is a situation where I hold my bladder until I can’t anymore, usually while I watch porn or just fantasize, and then when the moment comes I let go in the bathtub or the shower, then get myself off. If you were interested, the porn-slash-fantasy portion could involve you instead. And the last step too, of course. The cleaning spell works as well for this as anything else.”

Quentin finds his heart rate picking up as he imagines Eliot, squirming and turned on, gasping as he tries to hold back. “So um, this is something you’ve done before.”

Eliot nods. “By myself, yes. Never with a partner.”

And that just makes Quentin even hotter, that Eliot would share this with him, something he’s kept to himself up ‘til now. He licks his lips. “I… yeah. You can change that to 4 for me, if you want.”

Eliot looks down at the sheet to check. “Interested?”

“Definitely,” Quentin affirms.

They keep going through the list together, expounding on potential things to try, but in the back of his mind, Quentin is stuck on that one.

***

He barely lasts a week before he asks Eliot if they can try it. Eliot seems surprised, but agrees readily.

Quentin tries not to stare too much as Eliot spends the morning with a water bottle constantly in hand, taking a sip every five minutes. Eliot’s at his desk, poring over some paperwork Margo sent over from Fillory, when Quentin sees him start to squirm.

It’s little things, at first. Quentin probably wouldn’t have noticed anything yet if he wasn’t waiting for a sign of Eliot’s desperation with bated breath. But it seems obvious when he’s looking for it—the way Eliot shifts his weight from one side to another, sitting up ramrod straight for a couple of minutes just to hunch over for the next few. And still he keeps drinking from that water bottle, his throat working as he takes in gulps at a time.

Then the signs become more transparent. Eliot starts jiggling his leg, tapping his pen against the desk in time. Quentin abandons all pretense of reading to watch him, the way his breath catches every few minutes before he shifts a little bit more in his chair.

“I can feel your eyes on me, you know,” Eliot says without looking up.

“In a good way, I hope,” Quentin says, grinning unrepentantly.

“Definitely not bad,” Eliot confirms. He drops his pen and stands up suddenly, pushing his chair back. “I think I can probably dispense with the idea of getting any more work done right now.”

Quentin sets his book aside, standing up to meet him, letting himself be pulled into a kiss as soon as he gets close.

“Fuck, El, you’re already hard,” Quentin says, nudging his leg between Eliot’s.

“Yeah,” Eliot says, face flushed. Quentin reaches up to feel his hot cheek under his palm. “I like you watching me. Plus I always forget how turned on I get, just from holding. I know it’s a strange concept.”

Quentin lowers his hand tentatively to Eliot’s cock, firming his grip when Eliot tips his head back and moans. “It’s pretty fucking hot, actually. I love seeing you like this.”

“Good to see someone else desperate for a change?” Eliot quips.

Quentin laughs. He’s not wrong. “You could say that.” He continues to stroke Eliot over his pants, in familiar territory so far. “So tell me how this goes. Is there anything I shouldn’t do? I mean, I really wanna go down on you right now, but—”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eliot breathes, pushing into his grip. “You—you could do that. For a little bit. It’s still early enough. I promise not to let it go too far.”

“In other words, you won’t piss in my mouth,” Quentin says, working Eliot’s pants open.

“Exactly,” Eliot says with a laugh. “I really didn’t expect you to be into this.”

“I didn’t either, exactly. Not until you described it to me. Anything that makes you blush like this has gotta be worth trying.” And with that, he sinks to the floor, pulling Eliot’s pants and briefs over his thighs as he goes.

Quentin performs the tut to gather moisture from the air into his palm, slicking it over his fingers. “If at any point it goes too far, if you want to stop—” Eliot says, cutting himself off with a grunt when Quentin gets a hand on him, his knees giving a little. _Damn_ , Quentin’s never seen him so far gone so early. 

“Promise I’ll let you know,” Quentin says, but he can’t see himself objecting any time soon. His heart is racing at the sight of Eliot, normally so cocksure, a little dazed in his arousal. Right now, Quentin feels pretty much up for anything. He takes his time, stroking his hand over Eliot’s shaft while he uses his tongue to lavish attention on his cockhead. Eliot whines, a high-pitched, needy sound as he slides his fingers into Quentin’s hair, twisting just the way he knows Quentin likes. Quentin hums his pleasure at the feeling and pulls Eliot’s cock into his mouth, swallowing around it before picking up a rhythm.

“Fuck, Q. You—” Eliot cuts himself off, gasping. “You’re so good with your mouth, with your tongue— _god_. You don’t— _ahh_ —don’t know what it does to me. Sometimes I dream about it and wake up hard. God, _fuck_ —” he says, his hips jerking slightly before he gets them back under control.

Quentin’s not sure what it is—if it’s because Eliot’s focus is pulled in two directions as he continues to hold his bladder, or if this is just an ironclad kink, or maybe some of both?—but Eliot never sounds this desperate, not unless he’s really close. Either way, it’s _doing_ things to Quentin, to hear him this way. He’s already rubbing himself through his jeans as his sinks down further on Eliot’s cock, a surge of arousal shooting through him when that earns a new whine.

Eliot devolves into incoherency before long, stroking his fingers encouragingly through Quentin’s hair. Suddenly he tenses, pushing at Quentin’s shoulders, urging him off abruptly. “Sorry,” Eliot gasps, bending forward and still clutching at his shoulders. He takes a deep breath in and a shaky breath out. “You got me distracted, and that cramp came out of nowhere.”

“You okay?” Quentin asks, finding that he isn’t too bothered by the close call.

“Yeah, I…” He laughs and straightens with another deep breath. “I’m doing great. You?”

“Can’t complain,” Quentin says, leaning back a little so Eliot can see how turned on he is. “Should we get naked now?”

They relocate to their bathroom, shedding clothes as they go, and step into the tub. Quentin dithers for a moment on whether to pull the shower curtain closed, but forgets to worry about it when Eliot pulls him into another kiss.

They make out for a while, Quentin rubbing himself against Eliot’s hip, until Eliot is hit with a cramp he can’t seem to get under control, as he pushes back from Quentin and backs to the other side of the tub. Quentin watches, fascinated, as he grips at his cock, face strained, bottom lip pulled in tight under his teeth, and then a little spurt of piss comes out. Eliot lets out a shaky breath after a moment and pumps his cock a couple times, muscles relaxing. Quentin licks his lips and moves back in.

“Sorry for shoving you away,” Eliot says, bracketing Quentin’s face with his long fingers and smiling down at him. “Everybody’s got their own thing, but I don’t actually want to piss on you.”

“I don’t mind getting a little wet,” he says, reaching down to wrap his hand around Eliot’s cock. “We’re gonna shower anyway.”

Eliot nods, eyes closing and mouth falling open in a smile as Quentin strokes him. “Do you want me to turn the water on now?”

Quentin shrugs. “What do you normally do?”

Eliot’s gaze is heavy with lust when his eyes flutter back open. “I normally leave it off until I’m done, but I’m also not normally naked.”

Quentin raises his eyebrows. Here’s a detail they seem to have missed. “You’re not?” Suddenly his mind’s eye is full of Eliot in his full regalia, waistcoat, button-up, and tailored slacks, squirming and clutching at himself to keep from ruining his ensemble. He likes the idea of it more than he would’ve expected.

“I leave my underwear on. It motivates me to hold it as long as possible, even after I start leaking, plus… I guess it feels nice.” Quentin swallows, eyes going unfocused as he amends his mental image. “Oh. You like that idea.”

Quentin pushes up on his toes to kiss Eliot again, finding it returned with great enthusiasm. Eliot moans as he licks into his mouth, tongue hot and insistent against Quentin’s. This time, when Eliot’s hit with a cramp, Quentin knows it by the sharp inhale through his nose, but Eliot pulls his hips back—his cock moving away from Quentin’s grasp—without breaking the kiss. He whines a little against Quentin’s lips, and Quentin hears the sound of his piss hitting the floor, but then Eliot moves back in, smooth as silk. Quentin reaches for him again, not minding the wetness as he strokes his heated cock, drinking in the moan Eliot presses to his mouth.

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” Eliot eventually says, tilting his forehead against Quentin’s. “I think I should probably turn around.”

Quentin nods, trying not to feel disappointed at the idea that he won’t get to watch. “If that’s—if you’re sure.”

“I’ll feel less like a deviant keeping you close, this way,” Eliot says, moving in for a heated kiss before finally breaking away, turning his back to Quentin.

Damn. Quentin can’t complain too much at his new view, Eliot’s ass on display as he shifts his weight from foot to foot minutely, his thighs pressed tight together. After looking his fill, Quentin presses up against his back, wrapping his arms around his chest and thrusting a little against Eliot’s ass.

Eliot moans, pressing back into him. “You should slick me up. I’m a little too— _full_ to take your cock, but you could fuck against me instead of inside me.”

“Fuck,” Quentin says, sliding his cock between Eliot’s cheeks. “Yeah, god.” He does the lube spell a few times in quick succession, dripping slickness down Eliot’s crack, making him gasp when he trails his fingers along his rim.

“Fuck, Q. You’re getting me wet all over,” Eliot says, breathless. There’s a hissing sound followed by more droplets hitting the shower floor as Eliot lets go a little more. Quentin rubs the head of his cock down the length of Eliot’s crease, swallowing back a moan at the heat of his body, then lines himself and grips the muscle of Eliot’s ass, thrusting tentatively. The slide is glorious, making him realize how turned on he’s been this whole time with how quickly it lights up his body, making him desperate. He firms his grip over Eliot’s ass, pushing his cheeks in tight against his cock, fucking hurriedly into the channel he’s created.

“Oh, _fuck_ yeah,” Eliot says, pushing back against him. “Fuck me. Fuck me until I lose control.”

Quentin moans, pressing his forehead between his shoulder blades, his mouth falling open with the combination of pleasure against his cock and the utterly wrecked sounds Eliot is making, letting go a little more with every third thrust Quentin makes.

“ _God_ , Q. You feel so good sliding against me. I’m gonna— _fuck_ , I’m gonna let go, okay? _Please_ don’t stop.”

“Do it. Let me feel you lose control,” Quentin says. “I wanna see how fast I can make you come, after.”

Eliot lets out one long moan, directing his stream away from his body as he gives in. Quentin closes his eyes and lets his hips keep working; he can _feel_ the relief spreading through Eliot’s body, his muscles relaxing as the sound of the drain and his grunts of relief become the loudest things in the room. Quentin wishes he could see his face, though he can picture the open-mouthed pleasure suffusing Eliot’s expression. “Fuck, that’s good,” Eliot says, voice smooth as honey, as his stream finally lessens to a trickle.

Quentin moans his agreement as his thrusts become more urgent, a pressure starting to build in his body that tells him he’s close. “El, fuck, you feel so good. I’m gonna—”

Eliot reaches back, his hands covering Quentin’s as he presses his ass cheeks together _even tighter, oh fuck_ —and Quentin surrenders to that building pressure, letting it crest over him as he thrusts against Eliot’s ass and comes. He keeps working his hips, body thrumming with the intensity of his orgasm as he slips one hand out from underneath Eliot’s and gets a grip on Eliot’s cock again, working him fast and tight in a rhythm he knows Eliot can’t resist.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Q, _yes,_ just keep— _ahh_ , yeah, I never last long after—” And with a cry, Eliot comes over his fist, body shuddering over Quentin’s trapped cock as his orgasm rocks through him.

“Yeah, fuck,” Quentin says, hips still working in small thrusts to feel the slide against his spent cock. “You’re so fucking hot.” He shifts his hips back when he starts to feel oversensitive, hand continuing to pump over Eliot in slow, even strokes as he bends forward, gasping, still riding high on a wave of pleasure.

Eliot turns, his cock slipping from Quentin’s grasp, and pulls him immediately into a fervent kiss. Quentin moans, pressing up to deepen the kiss, his arms twining around Eliot’s neck and his body fitting against Eliot’s, heedless of whatever mess they have between them.

“You’re amazing,” Eliot whispers, running his fingers through Quentin’s hair. “Hard to believe you’re real.”

“That’s my line,” Quentin says as Eliot reaches out with his free hand to pull the shower curtain closed. “Seriously, I um. Thank you. For sharing that with me.”

“It was my pleasure,” Eliot says with a smirk. He holds his hands out between them, performing a tut that Quentin rarely bothers with, that will turn the shower on but prevent the water from coming out until it’s warm enough. As his hands drop, Eliot continues, “If you’d asked me, in advance, I wouldn’t have dared to believe you’d be so receptive. There’s a reason I’ve never indulged in this particular hedonism with anyone else before.”

Quentin grins as the water starts to cascade over them, feeling proud to be the one that Eliot trusts. “There’s something really sexy about seeing you fight against your impulses. And then give in, in increments. Especially since it turns you on too.”

“Even more so when you’re around.”

They both turn to face the spray, letting the water rinse away the evidence of their activity. Quentin tips his head up to look at Eliot. “Next time, you should leave your underwear on.”

“Next time?” Eliot says with a satisfied grin. “Yeah, okay. I can try to hold out for longer, if you really wanna see me squirm. I kind of got a little carried away today.”

“Yeah, well. Same.”

Eliot rests his head on top of Quentin’s, wrapping his arms around him to hold him snugly. “You really are amazing, Q. I doubt this was what you had in mind when you made me fill out that kink spreadsheet, but I love that you tried it anyway.”

“It wasn’t,” Quentin admits. “But really all I wanted was to try everything with you that you wanted, so. So far I’m calling it a win.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a comment! Anon comments are on and guest kudos are also welcome!


End file.
